It's Not a Date
by FandaticForeverAndAlways
Summary: Rose, Scorpius and Draco were supposed to meet up formally. When Rose mistakes the date (literally), things get awkward – formal meet turns into a Date . . . Or not?


**Disclaimer: JKR owns it all!**

**Written for Cross-gen Competition – **Prompt:First Date

**Written for All Sorts of Love – **Prompt: Cross-gen

**Written for Cross-Gen Boot Camp – **Prompt1: Misinterpretation

**Written for Pairing Diversity Boot Camp – **Prompt9: Nerves – Rose/Draco

**Written for Television Boot Camp – **Prompt7: Are you freaked out now? – Degrassi

**Written for Fav-era Boot Camp – **Prompt6: Lavish

**Written for Tour De France Competition – **Prompts: Word – Happy Meal, Song – Get Lucky by Daft Punk, Quote -

**Written for Book Quotes Boot Camp – **Prompt6: You really should stay away from me. – Twilight.

**Summary: Rose, Scorpius and Draco were supposed to meet up formally. When Rose mistakes the date (literally), things get awkward – formal meet turns into a Date . . . Or not? **

* * *

**It's not a Date**

It had been a long day at the office, and Rose had almost forgotten about an important meeting. It was only after reaching home, she realized that she was supposed to meet Mr. Malfoy, along with Scorpius.

_Where is that idiot, anyway? He was supposed to owl me!_ She thought desperately as she apparated at the Malfoy Manor. The peacock gate asked her what her purpose was, she answered that she was supposed to meet Mr. Malfoy. Just after moments, the gate opened and Rose walked in nervously. This was not the first time she was visiting the Manor, but it was the first time she was alone. She felt very nervous and a little scared – which was very out of character for her of course, being Rose Weasley and all. She found herself repeatedly running her hands over her satin green dress, hoping that she was dressed right for their formal meeting. She had wanted to wear her work clothes or casual ones, but Scorpius had said that they shouldn't slack just because Draco Malfoy was his father.

After a very long walk, Rose finally reached the entrance of the Manor. She felt slightly uncomfortable when Mr. Malfoy's elf offered to take her cloak. The house seemed strangely quiet (but then again, it had always been quiet).

"Master is in the dining room. Please follow me, Miss," he said.

"OK," Rose replied and followed him.

He led Rose to the dining room, and announced her arrival. Rose mumbled a soft thank you, and walked into the room, her eyes searching for Scorpius.

"Ah Rose, what a pleasant surprise!" Mr. Malfoy exclaimed.

_Pleasant surprise? _

"Come-on, join me – I was just about to start with dinner," he said, motioned her to join him.

Confused, Rose walked and took a seat on his right. "So, what brings you here?" He asked as food started to appear on the table similar to the way it did in Hogwarts.

"Um – Scorpius and I were supposed to meet you?" Her statement sounded more like a question as she answered him meekly.

His grey eyes studied her for few seconds, Rose felt an immediate (and a very much unwanted) blush creep across her cheeks as he stared at her.

"Of course, but didn't you two cancel it?" He asked her, confused too.

"Oh!" Rose let out a gasp, and started to blush deeper – in embarrassment this time. She remembered now that they were supposed to meet Mr. Malfoy a couple of days _later_. Yes, they had planned to meet on that day, but due to Scorpius being busy with work, they had postponed it. Now Rose felt completely stupid! How was she supposed to run a charity cause (which Mr. Malfoy was interested in investing) when she couldn't even remember the date of their meeting!

"I'm so very sorry, Mr. Malfoy! I really am – I can't believe I jumbled the dates up. I'm sorry, I'll let you carry on and leave–" She had started to blabber.

"Rose, please calm down. And please take a seat!" He interjected.

"I disturbed you," she mumbled, sitting down again.

"No, you didn't. I was free. And now, I'm glad for company," he told her.

"Yeah?" She asked quietly, feeling extremely nervous. Her stomach seemed to be filled with butterflies and she had a hard time meeting Mr. Malfoy's eyes – which was totally absurd.

"Of course," he answered and squeezed her hand. Rose almost jumped at his touch, and was surprised and irritated when she realized that she liked his touch.

_What the hell? What's _wrong_ with me? _

"And Rose?" she was brought back to reality by his voice. Suddenly she realized she liked the way he called her.

_Stop it, stop it, stop it! _

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy?"

"How many times have I asked you to call me Draco, love," he said, smiling.

"I – uh . . . I'm sorry Mist–_Draco_," she stuttered.

_Stop making a fool out of yourself! _

"That's much better!" He chuckled.

Very lamely, Rose laughed with him. She wondered if she should start talking about their charity cause, but knew that Scorpius would be bummed if she did it without him. She was stuck in the rut when M–Draco started to ask questions.

She started to feel a little calmer, but the tension was still present in air. Despite that, they were soon talking casually and laughing. Rose noticed that Draco had a charm, which he was quite aware of. She knew that had passed on to Scorpius, but when Scorpius used it, she saw a boy – but with Draco, she saw a man.

_Getting too poetic, are we? _

By the end of the dinner, the butterflies seemed to have increased by thousand and it was hard for Rose to not tremble with excitement. Usually, she was very confident with the opposite sex but with Draco, she couldn't help but feel young and inexperienced. She was pretty sure that he was just being friendly, and not at all interested in her.

_You _are_ young and inexperienced compared to him, and he _should_ be uninterested in you romantically! _

After dinner, he convinced her to join him for a couple of drinks and they headed to the sitting (plus library), Rose was completely enamored by the collection of books she saw and it took her all of her strength to not drool over them.

"You can borrow them whenever you'd like to," he told her, obviously noticing her interest.

"Really? Wow, thank you!" Rose practically squealed in joy.

He merely chuckled and poured them drinks. Rose felt much calmer and less nervous when she took the first sip of her rum – very soon, she was pretty much herself. She didn't realize that Draco Malfoy was that fun. She had always thought of him an uptight man, but talking and laughing with him, she realized that he was no where closer to that description.

When Rose finally (and very reluctantly) exclaimed that it had gotten quite late and that she should be going, it gave her immense satisfaction to see his the smile on his face waver a little. But nonetheless, he regained it.

"I had a great time, Rose," he told her.

_It's not a date . . . it's not a date . . ._

"Me too," Rose replied breathy.

It was then that she realized that they were standing much closer than they were supposed to, she was high on her drink and enveloped in his smell.

"We should do this more often," he suggested, she noticed that he sounded a little hesitant.

_Maybe it was? _

"Yes, we should." Rose agreed with a smile.

They stood looking at each other for a while, when Rose awkwardly shook hands with Draco, acknowledging that their hands fit together perfectly.

"Goodbye," she mumbled.

"Have a good night," he replied and led her to the front door. Rose grabbed her cloak, and looked at Draco one last time, before she closed her eyes shut and disapparated.

Back at home, she changed into her pajamas and lay down on her bed trying to get some sleep. But her mind seemed to be in full motion – thinking of the time she spent with Draco and analyzing the sudden emotions she was feeling.

_It felt so much like a date . . . I haven't had such a great time in a long while. _

She was confused at Draco's behavior too – unsure whether he had been friendly or something more.

_Obviously friendly – you just reached at wrong place at the wrong night. It definitely was nothing! _

Though she tried her best to keep her thoughts off the obvious path, she couldn't help but wish that it had been a romantic meeting – a date.

* * *

**AN: I had a tough time writing this, I'm not sure how it ended – but I hope that you liked it! **

**Reviews will certainly make my day! =)**


End file.
